


Every breath you take

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink, Dom Steve, Face Sitting, Fingering, Kinktober 2017, M/M, THIS IS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE, does this count as an, slight BDSM, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Am I continuing kinktober in January. YES.Day 8: Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting





	Every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 3 months late with severe anxiety and starbucks* Sup my dudes?????? *finger guns*   
> I have had A TIME let me tell you. Well I am back, and a bigger mess as ever. LETS DO THIS.

Steve love Bucky like this, sweating and panting above him. As if nothing in this world is better than Steve sloppily eating him out.   Bucky’s rock hard cock is leaking into Steve's hair, but the blond doesn't seem to care. Not when Bucky is making the most gorgeous sounds. He is naked, glistening, holding onto the headboard for dear life. They have gone through eight headboards in two years, if the creaking of the metal is an indication that they might need to get another one. 

  
“Steve.” Bucky whines loudly, rocking himself onto his boyfriends insistent mouth. “Please, Steve.” 

Steve fingers must be bruising his hips, letting Bucky take what he needs as he thrust's his tongue. “Stevie, please.” He cries as Steve's beard rubs against his sensitive skin.

He wants to take himself in hand and come, but he wont. Not when Steve told him that he couldn't. "Not til I give the signal." Steve has teased, fingers tapping on his lovers hip.

He had to keep his hands on the headboard. His hand dented the frame already, and he was closing to ripping it off the wall. 

He comes when Steve lets him, when Steve tells him. He wants to be good, so good for him. He rocks back, practically suffocating the man below him. He doesn’t know how Steve does it, hardly seems to breathe when he's on top of him. Captain America eating ass. What would the world say if they knew? At this moment, Bucky doesn't care, not when Steve slips a finger alongside his tongue and gently presses against his prostate. Bucky’s body freezes, feeling himself edge closer. “I’m-” He gasps out, trying to warn the man below him. 

Steve presses harder, tongue fucking inside of his wet hole, finger rubbing against the little place inside Bucky that makes him see stars.  Steve uses his free hand to tap Bucky’s hip twice, and that's all he needs. His hand drops from the headboard to his aching cock and tugs it roughly. He comes almost instantly, shooting thick ropes onto the pillow and Steve's hair. There is a loud sound of metal on metal as his hand dents the headboard, ripping it part way down as his body jolts. 

Steve doesnt stop, because he never does. Not unless Bucky calls out his safe word or when he deems it time. His wet fingers slide out of his boyfriend and he grabs his own cock, jerking himself quickly. He is still holding Bucky tight, letting him ride out his orgasm. It isn't until Bucky whines due to over sensitivity that he comes, moaning muffled as his mouth still's against the flesh. 

Steve’s fingers are locked on Bucky’s hip, slowly flexing, as the man above him wiggles out his grasp. Steve gasps for air, chest heaving once Bucky is off of him.  Bucky flops down beside him, looked at Steve’s wet face, tinted red from lack of oxygen. They both pant slowly, before Steve rolls over kissing his boyfriend deeply. “Fuck, I love you Buck.” He says.

"I love you, too." Bucky replies moving closer. 

"You have to call about the headboard though." Steve tells him. "I'm not asking Tony for another one." 

Bucky huffs. "Fine, I'll just ask him to make one out of Vabranium." He teases. "I'm sure he'd love that." 

Steve laughs, kissing Bucky again. "Sure, if I get to watch you ask." 

**Author's Note:**

> How does one end nicely after kinky shit? Idk.  
> >>>  
> Sorry about *hand waves vaguely at myself* This mess. But like I've gotta move cuz my roommates are DICKS and want to move to Oregon and decided they wanted cheaper rent.   
> And I gotta transfer from my awesome as fuck job, to another place that isn't as awesome.   
> And I gotta move all my shit and move back in with my mom for a couple months until I can find a new place that isnt all college student dudes who throw keggers or working professionals that want a 1000 a month for a room.   
> ANYWAYS, I'm back and I'm going to try to post these semi regularly.   
> -D


End file.
